Unfaithful
by D'MoonStarLight
Summary: Takari! But I don't really want to write anything because it will spoil the first Chapter.... after I put a few more chapters I'll put more but for now just read you know the title is tempting.... Don’t worry it’s nothing really bad; Clean
1. Ch 1:Quick Glances, & Back to Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter, oh I almost forgot I also don't own the song that inspired the plot called "Los Infieles" by Aventura its in Spanish but I decided to make the story in English …ok with that said ……

Characters (thinking)

Characters "Talking"

Takeru, Kari, Yolie, Ken, Davis, and Katherine- 9th grade like 14 years old

Cody- like 11 or so I don't really know the age difference

Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, you know the usual gang- 12th grade like 18

Joe- the only one in college like 20

(You'll have to excuse my age estimations)

**Ok I really don't know how far I'm going to take this story so I all depends on how the reviews go. **

_**Unfaithful **_

**First Chapter**: _Quick Glances, and Back to Reality_

Takeru had arrived at school staring boringly at the white board waiting for class to begin, when something or better yet someone caught his eye (Oh there she is… she's so beautiful) he heads into a daze.

The brunette girl walked in, her long hair swerved and twirled side to side as she walked and said her hellos, her big ruby eyes brought light all around the room. Takeru loved every thing about her, he knew every thing about her, the way she pushes her hair behind her ears, the way she slightly wets her lips with her tongue when she speaks the way she was doing so right now (there she's doing it again … ….. sometimes I think she does it on purpose to make me go crazy) the blonde sighs and continues his stare until (she coming this way….did she see me staring how embarrassing … ohhhhh…. What ever it doesn't matter she's coming towards me) her movement made her blouse tighten to her delicate figure which only made Takeru more nervous, he smiles and is greeted with the same pearl white smile by her (every thing just seems so …so right)

"Hey baby!"

"What …?" the brunette walks past him "oh….. Katherine…. hi" says the boy trying to look at the girl who had just passed.

"I missed you so much baby….. hehe" said a blonde girl with big green eyes, a slim figure too skinny in fact, kind of short, but all in all pretty.

_Later on in Class…_

(Ohhhh is it ….. base raised to the answer is the number next to the log….. yeah I think) the brunette stares at her math book desperately and sights (I wonder how Takeru is doing ……. Huh probably excellent like always how can he get it so easily) looks over and sure enough the blonde seem to be writing at the speed of light.

Kari gets lost in him, she always knew she liked him I mean what girl wouldn't (he's smart, nice, humble, a true gentlemen) but lately she seemed to be getting lost even more so than usual. Takeru's dirty blond hair was slightly longer and it extended down to meet his eyes. His EYE's where to start, they were the most beautiful thing Kari had ever seen two big blue orbs that were even deeper than the sea. (oh he's doing it again …. Hehe he must be stuck on a problem) the boy bit his lower lip, he usually did so when he was trying to concentrate (there…. He's got it nothing less for him). He had gotten taller because of all the basketball practices, he had also developed a great body, of course you couldn't tell at the moment but Kari had managed to sneak in some glances while in cheer and obviously had engraved the images into her mind (every thing about him is so perfect) she rests her head in her hands and continues her gaze until …..

"Hey baby"

"What …?" Kari looks over at the newly acknowledged boy "Hey Davis" she smiles but tries to revert back but by then he was gone.

"Man …. Baby what's up" yells the goggle head boy as he holds her paper "I even did better you didn't even get passed the first 10"

"Oh …. Well I was kinda distracted"

_Later that day in the cafeteria ……… _

The whole new digidestined gang was there, Yolie and Ken were sitting across from each other, next to Yolie sat Takeru and Katherine her with a tight hold on his hand which laid under the table, and finally next to Ken was Davis and Kari, him with an arm around Kari's shoulder.

"Opps I forgot my spoon ….I'll be back baby" Katherine gets up and leaves the table.

"Oh good I wanted to reassure, so we're all going to the Digital World after school right" asked Yolie.

"Well for sure me and Kari are going" said Davis as he looked over at Kari to make sure she smiles in confirmation.

"Yeah I can't wait to see Gatomon" she said with her ruby eyes growing wider

"I beat I know I miss Patomon" added the blonde while giving Kari one of his famous smiles

"We all miss our ……" Ken stops as he sees Katherine

"Am I interrupting" she glares at all of them but mostly Kari who was still in an enchanting smile with Takeru.

All of them stay quiet until Kari steps in "No…. its nothing just remembering old friends" she smiles but Katherine only rolls her eyes and sits as close as she can to Takeru graving him by the arm and resting her head in his shoulder.

_That Same Day ….._

All the new Digi Kids were gathered in the Digi World catching up with there Digi friends (A/N wow too many Digi's jeje). The older ones had too much homework so they stayed behind, but the ones that went along were enough to make a fun picnic day.

Davis laid back on the mat a huge stomach showing, "Wow…. I don't think I've ever eaten so much"

"Yeah what about in lunch……today……just a few hours ago" argued Yolie

"Well I meant in the digi world" re-fired Davis

"Last time we were here you ate just as much" continued Yolie

Like always Davis and Yolie went into their bickering while the others just let them talk/yell it out

"Those two just never seem to take it calm do they?" asked Takeru as he walked over to Kari

"Apparently not" she answers still sating back and forth between the two arguing teens "Quiet frankly their giving me a head ache today"

Takeru only laughs admires her bobbing head going back and forth "In that case" he graves her hand and pulls her "come with me I could use some company"

"Where we going?" Kari asks but is happy to be going there with Takeru, for all she cared he could be dragging her to the Dark Master.

"To go get water I saw we ran out" he smiles back at her

Ok that's it, please review your votes will decide how long this story goes on for or how the next chapter will turn out ….. jeje

Please Read & Review!


	2. Ch 2:Heart Over Mind Or the Other Way Ar

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter, I also don't own the song that inspired the plot called "Los Infieles" by Aventura its in Spanish but I decided to make the story in English …so yeah on with the show…….story what evers

* * *

**Second Chapter**_: Heart Over Mind_ _Or the Other Way Around_

Takeru and Kari were along side the calm river talking like they use to, but hadn't in a while for some reason. (A/N I wonder what could have caused that)

Laughing her head off the brunette watched the blonde unsuccessfully try and collect the water from the river with out falling in "Oh Takeru …please" she's interrupted by another laugh as the boys hat falls in "don't make me laugh any more my sides ache"

"There goes Wednesday's hat" says the now hatless boy when he reverts to the sitting girl still laughing a few feet away from him. "Well I'd like to see you do better"

"I bet I could" she says with a giggle

"Well it's a lot easier when you're just sitting there watching come on big shot" he walks over to her, kneeling down he smiles handing her the bucket

"Alight I will" Kari gets up, graves the bucket, and walks over to the stream with Takeru right behind her "Look it's just a simple trick of having BALA…Aaahhhhh." Kari ironically losses her balance, while Takeru tries to grave her but is pulled in along with her.

Takeru lands first with Kari right on top of him; face in his chest, both of them begin to laugh instantly that they fail to notice their position "so much for balance huh" he chucks

"Ok I'll admit it was harder then it looked and you definitely were better at it" she giggles and looks up to meet with tow gorgeous icy blue eyes that looked into her ruby eyes followed by their two noses that were side by side and finally their lips that almost touched each other.

Both Kari and Takeru were incredibly nervous their hearts seem to have jumped to their throats while their stomachs headed the other direction; they were blushing like crazy and yet neither one made any attempts to move. For a while anyways.

"Um ….. Tak……. Takeru …." Kari began, her mind told her she should move get up do something to get way but her body and most of all, her heart refuse to listen it was all a matter of which one had the strongest hold on her. She moved slightly back and at once Takeru felt he was losing her.

(No This isn't right ……but) thought Takeru with the same conflict Kari had going on inside. Takeru slowly moved his hands and wrapped them around her waist stopping her from leaving him, though it wasn't a demand against her will, it was more like a pled for her to stay.

(Hikari Yagami GET UP!!!) the dazed girl commanded to herself as she reverted closer to Takeru. (What Are You Doing! Remember DAVIS!) her annoying little voice insisted but it was useless her lips were now being taunted by Takeru's as he drew closer and caressed her lips with his.

(What are you doing Takeru Takaishi GET UP!) the dam little voice in his head was going on a code red but Takeru didn't seem to hear it he was still completely hypnotized by Kari's lips that were now responding to his play that soon ended with……………………………………

* * *

Jajaja Don't you just love cliffhangers …… oh and sorry it was kind of short. 

What will happen between Takeru and Kari? Will they finally give in to their hearts or lose to those voices in their heads? What will happen to Davis and Katherine? How will the rest of them react?

Ok so as I had said before its you guys's call how long the story goes on for so I will decide on what to do from the reviews ok. So please **R&R**


	3. Ch 3: Enter The Clown

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters for that matter, I also don't own the song that inspired the plot called "Los Infieles" by Aventura its in Spanish but I decided to make the story in English …so yeah on with the show…….story what evers hehe

* * *

_Third Chapter_: **Enter** **The Clown**

(What are you doing Takeru Takaishi GET UP!) the dam little voice in his head was going on a code red but Takeru didn't seem to hear it he was still completely hypnotized by Kari's lips that were no responding to his play that soon ended with……………………………………

CRASH…

From behind them the forest was falling, trees left and right were being cut down and from them immerged two figures one was a goggle headed boy and the other was a blue light that turned into Veemon shortly after. Both of them landed on the floor after being tossed by something.

Immediately Kari got up ashamed at what she was about to do yet sad that nothing happened. "Davis! Are you ok!?" she asked as she ran to him avoiding even looking at Takeru. Meanwhile the blonde just sat there in the water shocked at what was about to happen and disappointed that it hadn't.

Davis awaited, still on the floor, for Kari's embrace "Yeah … I think my leg hurts though" Davis answered rubbing the back of his head "What happen?" a concerned Kari asked kneeling next to him and running her fingers through his hair.

"Well me and Veemon were walking in the forest ……"

_Flash Back …… _

"_Hurry up Veemon your such a slowpoke!" Davis complained to his digimon "Are you sure you saw Kari go this way?" _

"_I am not a slowpoke you just have longer legs" the blue digimon answered dragging his legs "And yes I'm almost positive…… this time" he smiles _

"_Yeah well that's what you said the last two times!" _

"_They say the third times the charm that's why I'm poss-…" _

"_Shhhh….. Wait I think I hear something" Davis said cutting Veemon off "Ka-….Your not Kari" Davis found himself face to face with a particularly disturbing digimon._

"_Right you are, what a bright boy" the clown digimon smiled sinisterly _

_Davis laughs nervously "I don't think that was a joke" whispered Veemon _

"_Doesn't matter that guys creepy" Davis whispers back _

"_Well it was nice meeting you" Davis once again laughs nervously and begins to walk away slowly_

"_Ahhh Leaving so soon" the clown asks putting on a fake frown and preventing Davis from leaving "You see I'm looking for Hope hummm….. in fact maybe even a bit of Light"_

"_Ahhhh look buddy I think you should go to like a church or something for that" Davis answered now more annoyed then scared._

"_You are really staring to get on my nerves boy, that wasn't ever nice" the clown graves Davis _

_End Flashback ……_

"And that was it after that Veemon digivolved and unfortunately we got our butts kicked he was a lot stronger than I thought" Davis looked down Kari only continued to run her fingers through his hair and try to brush off his bruises "You know now that I think about it when he said Hope and Light he could have been talking about you two"

"Gee… you think" Takeru sarcastically answered seeing as how Davis occupied his much desired spot, sure he might have a messed up leg but he also had Kari. "Where's the creep from your description it sounds like our old friend Piedmon looking for revenge no doubt" he graves his digivice and walks towards the fallen trees.

"No wait Takeru!" Kari leaves Davis while he's helping him up and runs to Takeru " Oh …Your not going to do anything crazy are you?" she pleads to him and graves on to his arm, still steamed at what he had seen her do with Davis, Takeru continues to walk.

"I have to Kari you heard Davis he's looking for me, he's back, I have to protect you!" Kari begins to blush noticing this Takeru also begins to blush at what he had just said

"Well he's looking for me too" she graves tighter hoping it did some good

"Well I'm sure he much rather get me than any one else" Takeru looks down his gaze meets her and that was that Kari had won, he couldn't stand to look upon her eyes filled with concern and deny her requests "Ok ….I guess our best chances are to get Davis to safety and tell the others"

"Thank you Takeru" she said as her hands slid down from his arm to his hand. Davis mean while saw every glance ever action every gesture taken by both Takeru and Kari and I might add wasn't too happy, he coughs to make his presence known.

* * *

First off I'm sorry I took so long in updating I've been kind of busy & had writers block for both my stories well anyways sorry once again but I think it gives the story suspense wouldn't you say hehe … well until next time please** R&R**


	4. Ch 4: Hectic Day That Just Gets Worse

Forth Chapter Hectic Day That Just Gets Worse

**Forth Chapter **_Hectic Day That Just Gets Worse_

_At the Yagami Residence…._

A few hours had passed since the incident with Pidmon "Well that's good news…." Kari talked on the phone "I'm glad he's ok Mrs. Motomiya ……..Oh …ok then we'll swing by tomorrow after school to see him…….. ok then see you tomorrow" Kari clicked on the phone and looked over at Gatomon.

"Well is he ok?" Gatomon asks mostly trying to be well mattered since it was often commented by Kari that it wouldn't kill her to be a tad nicer especially to Davis and Veemon

"Ahhh …yeah I-I think his not going to school tomorrow though or the rest of the week for that matter" Kari answered a bit spaced out

"Are you ok? You seem spaced out" asked her digimon with concern

"Huh…?"

"I rest my case" the cat-like digimon jumps into her arms "What's the matter is it 'cus of Davis…. He's ok his mom told you so right"

"It's not that Gatomon it's… its's … nothing lets get some shut eye its getting pretty late and tomorrow is going to be hard we need to see what we're going to do with our old friend"

_At The Takaishi Residence Around The Same Time….. _

Patamon was fast asleep but Takeru on the other hand couldn't, his mind kept swirling around a bunch of thoughts over and over to the point where "Ahhggggg!!"

"What!? Where!? My friend here will pay for the cheeseburger!" the drowsy digimon looked up at his partner

"Oh Patamon what are you doing up?"

"Well I was peacefully sleeping when some screaming awoke me up"

"Oh sorry Patamon I just have a lot in my mind" the blonde said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Anything I can help with?"

Takeru looked a bit lost at first and didn't ansewr "hum… n-no No I guess I'm just a bit stressed with every thing that happened, but don't worry tomorrow when we talk to the older digidestined I'll feel alot better"

"You sure?"

"Yeah lets just try and get some sleep" he cover his digifriend and he himself tries to go to sleep.

_The next day at school ….._

The aoura around the digi-kids the next day was auful there was the obvious tension between Takeru and Kari neither one had the guts to look at the other never the less talk to each other, besides the forced "Hi's", "Bye's", "Yes", and "No's" and to make matters worse they were both confused at what exactly they felt for each other. Then of course every one was worried about Davis with out their leader they were a bit disoriented, even if they hated to admit it Davis was a pretty good leader and kept them together. Finally there was the also Piedmon who had all the children a bit on the edge mostly of course those who had the misfortune of meeting him 6 years ago.

_During Break….. _

Kari was gathering her things in class when she glanced over to a certain blonde he also was paking his things when _SHE_shows up (Katherine takes him by the arm ahhhhh that witch now she's kissing in front of me on purpose ahhhhggg!) Kari can sand it any longer and storms out of the class red with anger. (Why should I care if that … that ughh kisses him I never have before besides its not like he has anything to do with me) before she knew it there were tears in her eyes (Why am I crying?) then she feels a hand behind her she turns and "Sora Mimi Yolie!?"

"Kari are you alright?" as soon as Sora asked Kari thrwe herself at her "Oh… there there sweety it'll be alright"

"Whats wrong" Mimi asked as he stroked her hair

"Its Takeru" Yolie as sudden as always blurted out "and don't try to deny it 'cus I've seen you two since yesterday. Whats going on?"

_A few Minutes Later Out In The School Yard …… _

"Oh I just don't know whats wrong with me" Kari sobs onto Soras lab

"Well from what you just told us I think you're in love with Takeru"

"What! What are you talking about Sora?" Kari lifted her head up and sniffed

"Well isn't it ovious Kari" Mimi giggled "I always knew you two would end up together…. How cute ever since you two were little"

"Awww even when they were little they use to be all cute and…" all three girls seem to have lost it and began imagening them together

"Wait!" Kari screamed "I don't love Takeru, and even if I did there's Davis who has always been there for me and well I-I appreshiate his company"

"Sounds like denial to me" nothing less for the child of sincerity

"Oh look what happen yesterday was just … just … I don't know" Kari said a bit frustrates "but I guess that's why I was feeling different today when I saw him"

"So your telling us you have no feelings for T.K. what so ever" asked Yolie

"Well …. I did like him for a while … but that all went away ok it was just a crush ok" before they could fire back at her "lets go class is going to start" Kari got up and began to walk away

"So what do you think? We're definitely helping out right" Mimi said with a creepy smile on her face

"Of course" answered Sora

_Back When Break Started….. _

"Awwww baby but I wanted to spend the day with you" Katherine said as she clinched around Takeru neck

"I know but … I need to go talk to my brother so" Takeru said as he took her hands off him "We'll spend some time later ok"

"Fine" Katherine left annoyed that Takeru had just blown her off (Ahhggg some times I don't even know why I bother …. just until his popularity runs out but after that hes so gone)

_Later Out In the school Yard__….  
_

"and I just don't know what to do Matt I mean I know she would have kissed me if it weren't for stupid Davis or at least I think she would have" Takeru had just finished telling him about the day before

"I think you two should talk, tell her how you feel at least…. Huh .. wait don't you have like a girlfriend"

"Oh yeah Katherine"

"'Oh yeah Katherine' that's all you have to say you like her don't you?"

"Well shes really nice maybe a bit …ahhh…..attached?... but I guess she likes me"

"Yeah but you still havn't answered my question" before Takeru could answer the bell rang

"I guess we'll have to continue are chat some other time bro" with that Takeru was off

"Yeah some other time" Matt watches his brother leave in a hurry

_After School (Davis' House)_

Everyone, well almost every one, was gathered at Davis house. Davis of course was in bed with Kari sitting next to him, Izzy, Ken, and Yolie were on the computer, and the rest were basically just any were they could find room (mostly on the floor).

"Man I'm gone one day and TG steals my trade mark of being late" and just as he finishes who should walk in but a gloomy Takeru who only gets worse when he sees Kari and Davis "Awwww he even stole me trade mark of walking in just in the nick of time no fair"

(Yeah well you stole my girl …. Shit now I even sound like him great Takeru you definitely are in the wrong side of this scene) "Ahhh sorry I'm late I lost track of time" Takeru quickly and faintly apologized and sits down alone near the corner of the room getting stares from every one especially Kari

"Well Now that we're all here" Izzy began "I think we all know why were here right"

"To see how I'm doing duh" Davis firmly states

Kari giggles "Yeah that too silly but we need to talk about the new..er…old threat in the Digi world"

"Oh yeah that clown!" Davis laughts at his own joke while every one else rolls their eyes or turns away in embarrassment (A/N its was a pretty lame joke you have to admit)

"Well yeah him now pay attention Davis every one else is some what informed on this guy even Yolie, Cody, and me" said Ken

"Well I say that this guy must have only gotten stronger since last we saw him so NO ONE goes into the Digital World without first talking to every one ok …. Especialy not you two" Tai finishes by pointing to Kari and Tk

_A Few__ Hour Later ….._

All the original Digi-destined excluding Kari and Tk had gone home and only the new ones had stayed to keep Davis company for a while.

Tk had stayed only to not seem insensitive after all Davis was his friend and aside from dating the girl he loved he was a pretty good friend. But those few hours were hell he had to watch Kari and Davis act like a happy couple (I goy to get out of here) Takeru got up and made his way to the door

"Were you going Tk?" asked Yolie

"Ahhh well I got to get home its getting pretty late"

"Oh I guess your right….but wait Kari can't go by herself"

"Wait where are you going?" Kari asked Yolie

"Well Ken and I were going to go over to watch Cody practice at his grandfathers house" Yolie answered and then turned to Tk "Well?"

Takeru stayed quiet "I-its ok Yolie I can walk by myself" Kari said a bit hurt

"No Kari get your things I'll walk you" Takeru said after thinking it over (I can just let her go by herself even if she did hurt me, if any thing were to happen to her it be my fault)

"You don't have to Takeru" Kari said, (I don't want to force him he probably wasn't even going home probably going to go see his …er… Katherine)

"Ohh you two! Just get going" Yolie handed Kari her bag and shoved them out the door

Ok well first of **SORRY** I took so long to update but I made the chapter a bit longer so please **R&R**

Oh one more thing my computer was acting stupid so I couldn't get it to check my work so if there's any thing wrong sorry


End file.
